


Normalcy

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Normalcy

There are a lot,  
Of things Clint had decided,   
Not to do when,  
He joined Shield.   
One was to have a family.   
It would be a liability. 

Any dreams he had,  
Were evaporated,   
When he became an assassin.  
His whole life was full the following things.   
Blood and corpses. 

Any hopeof normalcy,   
Was gone when he became an orpjan.  
His life was never normal after that.  
He was lonely.   
The circus was interesting,   
But full of crime.


End file.
